Nankai Renai
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Kagome no se sentía segura… Y mucho menos con un hombre que no amaba. El youkai siempre tuvo la razón pero ella nunca lo escucho. —Cuando vuelvas, te esperare con ansias. Sesshomaru—
1. Nankai Renai

_**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: La trama es mía :D, se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción "Difficult Love" de Gumi megpoid**_

_**Summary: Kagome no se sentía segura… Y mucho menos con un hombre que no amaba. El youkai siempre tuvo la razón pero ella nunca lo escucho. **_**—Cuando vuelvas, te esperare con ansias. Sesshomaru—**

* * *

_**Nankai Renai**_

"_Hasta que algún día nos volvamos a ver_

_Y te diga …Te amo"_

Para Kagome no era fácil expresar sus sentimientos y mucho menos para decírselo a un demonio. Le cuesta admitir que se equivocaba sobre Inuyasha, ella siempre hablaba tan bien de él pero nunca sabía de la cruel realidad o más bien del secreto que el mismo hanyou ocultaba: Todo este tiempo, Kikyo estuvo viva y tuvo un hijo con Inuyasha, ahora ella ya sabe el motivo por la cual este no se encontraba por la mañana, cuando Kagome se levantaba y no sentía su presencia.

—_Me siento una tonta, fingir amar a alguien que no se lo merece_**—**pensó la miko mientras se detuvo para sentarse en una colina de pasto. **—**Yo se que él siente algo por mí, lo sé. Pero no me lo quiere decir**—**

Kagome Higurashi mantenía sus mirada perdida en el atardecer, se sentía dolorida ¿Por qué? Porque descubrió el horrible secreto de Inuyasha, gracias a Sesshomaru que solo le conto ciertas cosas.

_***Flash Black***_

Kagome estaba recorriendo toda la aldea buscando a Inuyasha, quien no aparecía por estos lugares, ella comenzaba a sospechar cuando su amado solo aparecía por la noche y agotado. Su ropa siempre tenía ese olor asqueroso a vomito. **—**_Inuyasha ¿donde estas?_** —**se preguntaba en su mente.

Mientras que ella estaba en sus pensamientos, se cruza con la persona que menos quería ver… Sesshomaru; El la observaba de pies a cabeza, como que tampoco le agrado encontrarme. Rin quien estaba al lado de este, la pequeña se encontraba llorando. A lo que la joven dedujo que fue ese demonio.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la pequeña Rin?** —**le pregunto la joven abrazando a la niña.

—…—Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo le dio la espalda a aquellas dos. Rin levanto la vista hacia la muchacha y parecía que los ojos de la niña temblaban, algo vio que la dejo casi sin voz a ella.

La miko se levanta y le agarraba de la mano a la pequeña, para seguirlo a Sesshomaru quien se alejaba lentamente. Ella quería saber que paso, ¿porque Rin estaba así?, la niña permanecía muy callada, durante el viaje no había dicho nada de porque lloraba.

El youkai se detuvo en una colina de pasto que daba la vista hacia el atardecer; cuando ambas chicas llegaron a ese lugar, Kagome noto algo en la mirada de este, sus ojos parecían brillar más al ser iluminados por los pocos rayos del sol. La joven miko sintió un golpe extraño en su corazón, a lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

—Humana…**—**musito el youkai al voltear para verla. Un monstruo de cuatro brazos apareció de la nada y ataca veloz mente hacia Kagome hiriéndola en el brazo derecho, Sesshomaru utiliza sus garras venenosas y lo mata de un solo golpe a ese monstruo.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿Se encuentra bien?** —**le preguntaba Rin preocupada.

—Eso creo**—**respondía ella quejándose de dolor. Sesshomaru la toma entre sus brazos y los tres se van rumbo hacia la aldea Sengoku.

La joven de cabellos negros, se sentía extraña estando tan cerca del demonio que tanto odiaba, pero había algo que lo hacía irresistible mirarlo a esos ojos amarillentos e fríos; Kagome estaba ruborizada porque Sesshomaru la estaba sujetando de la cintura y eso la ponía un poco incomoda. La niña le agarraba del kimono de este para no perderse en el camino, **—**_El amo Sesshomaru vio a Inuyasha y esa mujer juntos y con un niño_**—**dijo la pequeña en sus pensamientos.** —**_"Ese Inuyasha es un idiota"_**— **recordaba lo que había dicho su amo.

Al llegar a la aldea, Sesshomaru suelta a la chica y hace que se caiga al suelo. **—** ¿Qué clase de caballero eres?** —**indago Kagome molesta por el comportamiento de aquel demonio.

—El único…No como esa escoria de Inuyasha**—**contesto este rompiendo una parte de su kimono para utilizarlo como venda y Rin traía unas yerbas medicinales para después entregárselas a su amo.

El demonio coloco la venda en el brazo derecho de ella, al principio sintió un terrible ardor en su brazo que la hizo gritar de dolor. **—**Sesshomaru… ¿Qué me querías decir?** — **pregunto Kagome confundida por todo lo que le hacia este.

—Aléjate de Inuyasha, lo que te digo solo lo hago por Rin… Que se preocupa por ti**— **contesto el youkai en tono serio,** —**_También lo hago por ti, ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?, si es una simple ingenua humana… _ **—**se dijo en sus pensamientos. Le dio la espalda a aquella humana y se fue caminando junto con la niña hasta que ambos desaparecieron entre los arbustos.

Al día siguiente por la noche, la miko había seguido al hanyou hasta el oscuro bosque y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le advertía Sesshomaru, la joven se tapo su boca y sus lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, Inuyasha besándose con la sacerdotisa Kikyo…Quien también sostenía un bebe entre sus brazos.

_***fin del flash black***_

Desde ese entonces Kagome dejo a Inuyasha… Todos los días cuando Rin regresaba con Sesshomaru, la pelinegra trataba de hacer una conversación con él, aunque fue imposible porque cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta para extender la ropa, el youkai ya no estaba… Pero lo único que siempre encontraba fue una rosa rojiza, que está tirado en el suelo muy cerca de ella.

—_No creo que haya sido Rin…_**—**pensó Kagome cuando la veía con ternura porque la pequeña estaba sentada en el suelo y jugando con Shippo.

La muchacha dio unos pasos cerca del bosque, en su mano llevaba aquella rosa: **—**Si supieras de que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona… Y que tú eres mi dueño, Sesshomaru**—** pronuncio en voz baja mirando horizontal. Dio media vuelta pero antes de irse le agarra de la mano a la pequeña Rin y con su otra mano a Shippo, y los tres se fueron rumbo hacia la aldea para ir a comer, ya que desde a lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de Sango llamándolos para comer.

Mientras tanto en el bosque… El demonio de cabellos plateados estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, escucho todo lo que le había dicho aquella humana, el solo sonrió de lado porque, él fue quien le dejo aquella rosa rojiza.

El youkai sale de su escondite se va caminando lentamente perdiéndose en el bosque sin antes decir… **—**_ Hasta que algún día nos volvamos a ver, Y te diga "Te amo"_** —**

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**La próxima vez lo voy hacer un poco más largo ._.**_

_**Sayonar!a atte. J.H**_


	2. Sin preguntarte me enamore de ti

_**:D como me pidieron una continuación… Lo voy hacer sé que deje un poco de misterio por así decirlo ajaj**_

_**Aclarando: Este capítulo cuenta antes de que Kagome es advertida por Sesshomaru y antes de que también ella descubre el secreto de Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_**Sin preguntarte me enamore de ti**_

"_Solo con ver tu figura, observar tus gestos y escuchar tu voz es suficiente para mí"_

Kagome estaba sentada en el pasto, comiendo frutas al lado de Shippo y de Rin, esta vez para ella fue raro al no ver a Inuyasha estando a su lado acompañándola en este picnic. Por un momento quedo pensativa. —_ ¿Dónde estará Inuyasha?, hace rato que no lo veo… Pero que estoy diciendo… a Inuyasha desde hoy por la mañana que no aparece_— pensó extrañada.

—Kagome, y ¿Inuyasha? —pregunto Shippo confundido.

—No lo sé Shippo, debe estar ocupado en algo, ni si quiera me dijo adonde va—contesto la muchacha insegura.

Rin levanta la vista e ve a su amo Sesshomaru quien venía acompañado de su subordinado Jaken, la niña no pudo contener sus emociones y se fue corriendo a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —gritaba con alegría.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —susurro la joven miko al mirarlo.

El demonio al encontrarse con el pequeño picnic que estaba viendo, se distancio un poco al ver a esa mujer insoportable; la joven se sentía una tonta, no por verlo a él, sino porque lo que estaba a punto de preguntar…Porque si le hablara es como hablarle a la pared, puede que la escuche puede que no, pero era difícil tratar de hablar con aquel youkai.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Has visto a Inuyasha hoy? —indago al suspirar nerviosa.

—No…—fue su respuesta en tono serio. —Es raro que Inuyasha no esté contigo…No era que el te ama— insinuó el demonio al darle la espalda y le entrega un pequeño animalito. Era como un dragón pero en miniatura, el continuo con su caminata pero esta vez Jaken permaneció al lado de la niña. La pelinegra se enfado al escuchar lo que este le dijo y le siguió hasta la punta de la colina de pasto, Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y mira de reojo.

—Tu cara no me asusta ridícula humana—insinuó él en tono burlón

La joven miko sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él para golpearlo pero este la esquiva; Kagome estuvo a punto de caerse de la colina aunque el youkai la tomo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

—Que ridícula eres—susurro sonriendo de lado.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntaba ella poniendo cara de chibi enojada. La chica de cabellos negros sin darse cuenta sentía la mano del otro, por la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tropezarse ingenuamente cayendo arriba del demonio para después ambos sin darse esperarse esto; unieron sus labios en un simple beso.

Los dos quedaron unidos por un par de minutos, esta vez los dos se correspondieron mutuamente, pero todo termino cuando el hanyou apareció de la nada…

— ¡Kagome! —le levanto la voz la bestia agarrándola del brazo para atraerla hacia él.

— ¡Inuyasha!

—Sesshomaru aléjate de lo que no te corresponde—musito el hanyou molesto abrazando fuerte a su chica como diciendo que es de su propiedad.

—Total no sentí nada con este beso… Además ella es tu novia, ni loco estaré con esa mujer aunque fuera la única ser en la tierra—al decir esto para la chica sintió un pequeño golpe en su corazón, puede que él no tuvo efecto pero ella sí.

—Humana toma…Se te cayo tu rosa—le decía este entregándola la rosa rojiza que le había dado Inuyasha para su amada, la bestia se lo quita rápidamente de las manos para después dárselo a la chica.

—Gracias, ahora vete—volvió a decir Inuyasha levantándole la voz a su medio hermano.

—Vamos Jaken, creo que todo termino—dijo Sesshomaru yéndose caminando al lado de su sirviente quien lo seguía.

—Sesshomaru…—susurro Kagome tocándose sus labios mientras que sus ojos temblaban… —_ ¿Acaso no te veré nunca más?_ —se preguntaba por si misma tratando de descubrir ese sentimiento que la dejaba tan confundida entre aquellos dos hombres, por un lado estaba Inuyasha y por el otro Sesshomaru.

Desde aquel momento Sesshomaru no apareció más en la aldea, solo cuando Rin se alejaba de dicho lugar él, la iba a buscar para llevarla a pasear sin que nadie se entere. Y La muchacha tuvo que seguir conviviendo con un Inuyasha ausente, que últimamente aparecía por las noches y que no soportaba las críticas e las quejas de Shippo y de Miroku.

Kaede se quedaba observando a Kagome quien estaba distraída, con su vista perdida en la comida que le había servido. —Kagome, ¿Te encuentras bien? —indago al verla triste.

—eh?, si estoy bien anciana Kaede—le respondía al fingir una sonrisa alegre para luego otra vez terminar a tristeza. —_Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué te extraño tanto?_ —se dijo en su mente.

Cada noche sin que la miko se dé cuenta, el youkai entraba silenciosamente a la cabaña en donde vivía ella y le dejaba una rosa rojiza igual a la que le daba la bestia. —Creí que esto no me haría efecto…Pero creo que te amo, Kagome—murmuro dejando el objeto al lado de ella, para luego también el se despedía besándola en la mejilla. Ni se entendía porque se sentía tan así, era la primera vez que sentía esto y por una mujer, por una humana; Sesshomaru no quería ser como su padre, que dejo a su madre por una simple humana. Y cuando la joven despertaba se encontraba con esa rosa, pero no con su novio… Aunque pensaba que fue el mismo quien le dejo eso.

Durante el día, ella pudo ver a Sesshomaru cuando se iba con la niña de paseo: la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo de nuevo, luego ella caminaba por la aldea y escuchaba a las mujeres hablar sobre el hanyou, de que lo vieron con Kikyo… ¿Pero Kikyo no estaba muerta? Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino en la mente y otra de las mujeres dijo a verlo visto con un bebe, pero si mucho menos hasta ahora ellos no tuvieron hijos, tenían pensado en tener uno pero todavía no.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! —gritaba la pequeña de cabellos negros llegando corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola Rin—le decía al recibirla de igual manera.

El demonio estaba parado a un poco distante ante ellas dos, —Gracias Sesshomaru. —le hablo Kagome sonriéndole, el solo sonrió de lado y luego le dio la espalda a aquellas dos para irse otra vez. —Cuídate humana —murmuraba entre dientes aunque la chica no lo escucho. El youkai trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos que despertaron ante esa mujer, disimulaba para que ella no se dé cuenta y que siga pensando de que el no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

La joven pelinegra veía como aquel hombre frio desaparecía al irse por los arbustos. Levantaba su mano izquierda en forma de despedida y en su mente se decía…—_Cuando vuelvas… Te esperare con ansias. Sesshomaru_—

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :D**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
